1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image pointing and zoom and more particularly digital image processing.
2. Description of Related Art
For image pointing and zoom, the advantages of electronic digital image pointing and digital zoom are well established: compared to conventional gimbal mounts and zoom lenses, electronic image control is faster and, since there are no moving parts, more rugged and more reliable. Nevertheless, systems based on digital image processing do have speed limitations, and higher image magnification is achieved at the expense of loss of resolution.